sonicthehedgiemobiusfanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sora "Ryan" Kurai
"Strength is not measured by talent or skill... True strength is measured by courage....A little bit ofaith goes a long way..." ~Sora "Ryan" Kurai. Other Personality N/A Powers, Weapons & Fears. Powers Neutral are maintained by being part-Spirit Being *Fire- Can do "after-damage" with this power, which meaning the enemy still take damage when after been hit. Darkness with this power *Replicas- Can make clones with this power to trick his enemies. *Pierce- A powerful spear attack, the chances for critical damage are high. Personality *Flight- Having two tails can make him fly. *Split Personalities- Ryan having the Soul Bracelets on his wrists, one with an amethyst gem and another with a sapphire gem, the amethyst gem holds Leon, Ryan's real form, as the sapphire gem holds Ramek, Ryan's Nobody. Other *Chaos Energy- Chaos Control only. Weapons *Raitou- A katana that is filled with an elemental power *Flaming Viper- A revolver enhanced with the power of fire. Fears.... *Arachnophobia- Fear of scorpions and spiders. *Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes. Companions Ghosts Oslek, the ghost of Darkness Oslek is a black ghost with yellow eyes, he can send dark waves, discs and arrows at enemies. His old name was Anonymous, until Ryan found out his real name. Biography Early Life Ryan used to live in a different planet called "Planet Jex", a planet of people with amazing powers. Ryan was Leon who used to been evil and cold-hearted, his hair was black and eyes were red. At the age of 150, Leon was beginning to think that all the innocent lives that died was saddening, then his father, Lucius killed his sister, Alisa Kurai. Making Leon upset he leaved his father. Later on far away, He had a fight with a unknown red hedgehog. Losing the battle, the hedgehog purified locked Leon in the Amethyst Soul bracelet and turned him into Sora. Life in Mobius Unsure if he can make new friends with his first name, He changed his name into Ryan, He made great friends and hoping what happens in the future. Later on, he found Alisa as a different person, Jessica. Relationships with Other Characters (Add what is your releationship is with me) Other Characters' Description one of your characters to describe Ryan . And if you're lucky enough, one of them may comment about your character's thought Quotes "I am Ryan Kurai, the Fox." ''~Introducing himself. "''Do you dare want to meet my Inner...?" ~Threatining about Leon. "Did I declare to call me Ryan? Not Sora?" ~When someone calls him by his real name. "Jesus, can I have one day without you attacking me, Daniel?" ~When his little brother wants him to transform to Leon. Trivia His coat is actually from Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts. Ryan only allow people he trusts the most to call him by his real name. He changed his name to Ryan, since he find his real name embarrassing, Sora. The reason why Renée the Hedgehog is in the Past Romantic Interest is he hasn't seen her for two years. Gallery ﻿ '' Ryan Kurai.png|His main appearance. Sora 'Ryan' Kurai's icon.png|His artwork for an upcoming fan game. '' Category:TheJayMaster's creations Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Yokos Category:Outers Category:Foxes Category:Immortals Category:Anti Heroes